Enchanted
by Skillet's Lady Goddess
Summary: A company party was supposed to be fun and amazing right? Well not for me. Not after the last fall out with ex, I didn't plan on going but my nagging heart got the better of me just as Enchantment filled the air once my eyes met him. The Miz/OC


This Songfic (A story within a song if some people don't know what it is) goes out to one of my friends on Twitter :-P She's a Mizfit and surprisingly I'm writing about The Miz! Shocker I know. But I guess writing about other people than what I normally do- ie: John Cena, Randy Orton… the list goes on; -might help me become a better writer. Anyway I've decided to write and show her that I am sorry for what I said about the Miz from the Rumble. (And I know that it's 8 Months later too, I'm so sorry about that, writers block bites! -_-, ) I asked her to name off some Songs that she liked and I noticed two that I fell in love with but in the end, I went with the one I'm about to do. So enough of my rambling and on with the story. WallsofAwesome this is for you. :]

**Disclaimer:** The song Enchanted belongs to Taylor Swift. Mike "The Miz" Mizanin belongs to himself as well to the WWE. I don't own anything besides the idea and the possible creation of Britney Winters, who belongs to Tw: WallsofAwesome.

-Skillet's Lady Goddess/ Tw: WWESkilletGirl

Summary: A company party was supposed to be fun and amazing right? Well not for me. Not after the last fall out with ex, I didn't plan on going but my nagging heart and best friend got the better of me just as Enchantment filled the air once my eyes met him. The Miz/OC

* * *

><p>Song: Enchanted <strong>Artist: Taylor Swift<strong> _Album: Speak Now_

"_Brit, there's just nothing going on between us. I'm sorry." I heard John Cena's voice explain to me about the whole angle died down for us. Good, cause I didn't love him anyway. He was just another stepping stone the creative writers wanted to help get a new diva under in know the ropes. _

_I shrugged, as he continued on. "I really hate to say this but we're done." I felt him pull me into a hug as I showed back no emotion to a man every single girl has a crush on. As he began to pull away I faked a depressed look before he walked away._

_Urgh the nerve of that guy. Really? I slowly turned around as my eyes played the tears for the camera before they panned off to film something else for tonight's sho_-

"Brittany,"

I blinked, shaking my head, glancing over to one of my best girl friends, Maryse as her eyes stared at me. "What?"

"You okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah just stuck in a bad daydream that's all."

She giggled, shaking her blonde hair. "Eh, still thinking about what John did to you?" I rolled my eyes hearing her ramble off in French made me laugh slightly. She looked to me. "Seriously, I'm glad you're here at the party, regardless of what idiots are here." She smiled sweetly before walking off to hang with the other girls.

I sighed still looking around at fellow co-workers mingling in the office building for the company Christmas party. Glancing down I stared at my outfit. A red sparkly long sleeve top and black dress pants with matching black Mary Jane heels. I was the only causal looking person here. Everyone else where in dresses and suits but I just didn't have the notion of getting that fancy for this party.

_There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired lonely place_

After minutes from looking about and having nothing to do, I placed on my best smile showing my co-workers that the 'break up' didn't hit me as hard as it supposed to. Rolling my eyes, laughter forced through my lips at what some of them joked. I should be having a good time but in reality, I wanted to go back to my hotel room and watch Christmas movies.

"Oi, Britt," My head turned hearing Maryse call my name again. Seeing her head slowly tilt to the side, I let my eyes wonder over seeing the person who no one believed would achieve his dream in becoming champion. I slowly began to nip at my lower lip glancing back over to Maryse who winked, egging me on into talking to him. It was bad enough that I was nervous into talking to him. I mean, we worked together but it's the normal head bob greeting not words being spilt out going into conversation.

Oh who am I kidding anyway? When I first came into the company, I fell madly in love with him but I couldn't really say that to him right away right? Plus that's when I got stuck into that storyline with Cena. I sighed, shaking my head. There was just no way I was going to head over and fully talk to… I paused my little arguing rant, seeing Mike "The Miz" Mizanin talking with his rookie and protégé Alex Riley.

_Walls of insincerity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face  
>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you <em>

I stood still, terrified as both of them looked my way. Crap. What do I do? I blinked slowly glancing at my hair finally raking my fingers through it acting totally innocent looking away. Just hearing the two of them laugh, I couldn't help my curiosity to glance over to see Mike walking his way over to me.

_Your eyes whispered have we met  
>'Cross the room, your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me_

Wait. Mike was walking towards me. But I didn't do anything to… I stopped in mid thought again feeling my feet walk else where. What was I doing? I was walking away from a good opportunity of talking to someone else who wasn't a chick.

Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Maryse and the girls but its high school all over with drama if one thing went absolutely out of propor-

"Britney right?" My heart stopped as I slowly glanced over my shoulder seeing Mike smile to me. I was speechless as my heart started to flutter out of control in my chest. He was close to me and I didn't say anything to him yet.

"Uh-huh," I answered lowly but he still held the smile on his face. He nodded slightly glancing slightly over to Alex. I couldn't help but blink my eyes over to him as well seeing that smile before his rookie left his side to mingle else where. Alex left Mike just so he could be with me? I lowered my head slightly hiding the fact of my face lightly blushing for getting a chance.

_The playful conversation starts  
>Counter all your quick remarks like<br>Passing notes in secrecy  
>And it was enchanting to meet you<br>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"So," My head lifted up lightly as my eyes looked back into his. "Want to take a walk with me?" He questioned, holding out his hand. I blinked lightly letting my fingers rest into his palm as he smile gently gliding me out of the party festive zone.

The cool night air mixed with snow swirled around us as we walked in the snow covered garden. Go figure right? But it was romantic in a way. I shivered once and in a second, Mike wrapped his coat around me to stay warm in while he braced the coolness. We just talked about anything and everything. To our favorite bands to our favorite places to vacation at. I'm surprised most of the places I mentioned. Not that I'm surprised at all but still shocking at most.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

My head slightly glanced over seeing the snow covered tree still walking at a pace that I wasn't really nervous about. All the feelings I have for him seemed to be egging me on into telling him the truth and hope for the best. But as well of doubt there's always a price that had to be paid.

Even when I acted like a klutz and slipped on a piece of ice -covered in snow more the less that I didn't even know about- he was there catching me in the blink of an eye. I just stared up into his eyes as he stared back at me. It was like fate was on my side, telling me everything was going to be all right. _I hope so_, I thought getting lost into those ocean blue eyes before he fully helped me back on my feet.

"Careful," He lowly said and I nodded. Wow I felt stupid. Well not really but him telling me to be careful was something that I will keep to my heart now.

I pulled his coat closer around me as we doubled back to the hotel just to say goodbye to the friends and co-workers we hung around. I blinked before closing my eyes. That meant saying goodbye to Cena…"blah."

"What?" Mike asked. I blinked thinking I only did that lightly to myself but he questioned my sorrow.

I shook my head, "It's nothing don't worry about it." I semi-lied, taking a short glance over to him where he nodded and his eyes on me.

"Are you sure?" I stopped dead in my tracks watching him do the same as I continued to stare at him. "Brittany?"

How do I answer him? He should know about the situation that John did when he 'broke' up with me right? I shrugged shaking my head lightly, looking away from him. "As I said, it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." I placed a fake smile for him and I so hated that feeling. I saw him nod his head and I couldn't help but feel sad. I let out a sigh before walking away from him

Minutes went by as I gave his coat back as we all said goodbyes to our co-workers and friends. I was even nice and said goodbye and wished Cena a great holiday; sadly he didn't return the favor. Oh well, I shrugged it off anyway so it really didn't bother me. I left before I could say good bye to Mike. I didn't want to handle the pain I was feeling probably knowing he was with another girl.

_The lingering question kept me up  
>Two a.m. who do you love<br>I wondered 'till I'm wide awake_

I tossed and turned in the hotel bed before I took a final look at the bedside clock. I sighed. Really, really, two A.M.? I rolled onto my back as I just stared mindlessly at the gray like ceiling. "Who do you love?" I muttered lightly and luckily I was the only one in the room. The only thing that I cared for was him and I wondered who he loved. I rubbed my hands over my face before tossing my legs over the edge of the bed, and started to pace. I don't remember when I did this when I cared for someone so much.

_And now I'm pacing back and forth  
>Wishing you were at my door<br>I'd open up and you would say_

Back and forth, back and forth my feet carried me against the plush carpet. My fingers lightly racked through my knotted hair, thinking of Mike just showing up at my door, telling me "_Hey it was enchanting to meet you_". I groaned out lowly rolling my tired eyes. Really? This was all I was thinking about. Total epic fail on my part. Shaking my head I fell back against the bed glancing up at the ceiling, whispering, "_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you," _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew who  
><em>_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, dancing 'round all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

"_So there's this girl," I closed my eyes hearing him begin. Just as I thought my night was perfect he had to ruin it. I shook my head feeling my hair whip against my face. Why was he telling me this? Was this just some sick game that he was leading me on?_

_I sat in a room, with Mike and saw him talk to me. "This girl," I began trying to hide the pain I felt in my heart, slowly shattering. "Would I know her?" I asked casually trying to hide the bitterness I felt._

"_It's possible, but no guarantee." _

_My lips twisted as he told me. So I wouldn't know her? This was so interesting. I nodded before saying "oh, well I hope she's everything you want then." I told him, finally seeing him smile lightly to me before he left._

**And this is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>Not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving too soon **

_I didn't want him to leave but I just stood there, letting him just up and leave from my life. I blinked just staring in the direction he left in. Didn't he know that he brought joy into my life where I felt happy again? I sighed, lowering my head. He didn't know that feeling since I didn't tell him._

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_I closed my eyes once more and I felt like I was flying somewhere else in my dream. Could it possibly be that I was going to meet his girl of choice? I sighed, glancing around taking in the scenery. It was at the Christmas party. And that's when I saw him go towards her. My eyes narrowed, watching those blonde loose curls bounce as her head turned, glancing to the man of my dreams. I gasped, stepping back as I saw Maryse smile taking his hand, as they walked off somewhere._

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>

_This couldn't be happening. In my dream no less! I growled. I knew Maryse wanted him and just used me to get to him. I let out a frustrated growl before running out of the room transporting to another scene. I blinked glancing around seeing a chapel, soft lighting and our friends all around. Then I saw Mike standing there next to a priest smiling to me. I smiled lightly back to him, walking my way down the aisle. I gasped feeling someone walk through me and I saw those blonde extensions again. I somehow managed to show up at Mike's and Maryse's wedding._

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

I gasped, sitting up looking around my room again, a sheet tangled around my legs as I raked my hands through my hair just staring at the blankets. Why? Why was right. Why did I dream that when clearly I had a perfect night? I sighed wanting to fall back against the pillows and sleep still but I couldn't. I untangled myself from the bed before I fully got on my feet and just paced the floor again.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew who_

I grabbed my phone, just staring at the screen I kept lighting up every twenty seconds, seeing the time. I shook my head tossing my head back closing my eyes. Three hours of sleep killed after waking up again around 2 A.M. A light knock sounded on the door, letting it continue. I didn't feel like answering it. I glanced down to my clothes and I was comfy in my black and red stars fuzzy pants- I couldn't remember the name of them. Give me a break I'm tired still- and matching cami. The knocking continued before I went back into the room, picking up a hoodie tossing it on as I walked over. "I'm coming, hold on." I yawned out shaking my head.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, dancing 'round all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

As I opened the door, I wasn't really expecting anyone at this time of night just to see me. My heart stopped as a smile formed my lips seeing those same eyes that caught my eyes at the party stare back at me.

"Hey," Mike softly said holding a single red rose in his hands.

I blinked feeling my shoulder length hair brush over as I continued to stare at him. "This is for you," I heard him say as he held out the rose for me to take. My hand lightly took it still shocked on why he was here.

"Thanks," I managed to say, glancing down seeing the delicate flower, before letting my nose take in the scent. My heart fluttered carefully glancing up catching his smile and those blue eyes again. I swear if I was butter, I would have all ready melted with those eyes staring back at me. But then my dream all faded back into my head. My face slowly dropped. Did he have someone waiting for him? Was I a careless arm candy ready to be used when clearly he has Maryse?

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

"Britney, I…" I lowered my head, shaking back and forth.

"Mike I don't need the pity," I answered as I glanced at him seeing a confused look on his face. "I know you probably have someone waiting for you." His face scrunched confusedly before he tilted his head to the side.

"Really?" He said. I blinked. "Really? You think I have someone waiting for me?"

I nodded. "Really?" He said the word again and I just stared at him. Okay this was getting pretty annoying. "Okay if I had someone waiting for me, then why did I come over here, at five o' clock in the morning, just to hand you a single red rose?"

I looked down to my hand. I read somewhere while researching for class, that a single rose meant that the person adored, admired and meant they were the one for them. _Red and single._ I thought just studying the contour lines of the petals. Mike adores, admires and thinks I'm the one? I glanced back up at him, seeing a smile.

"I like you a lot Britney," He began as I moved to the side seeing him step into the hotel room I occupied. "That beginning plot you were in with Cena, I…" He looked away like he was going to admit something to me. "I didn't like the way he treated you. You should've been paired up with me," His head glanced back to me.

What's this? This feeling of my heart racing at a mile per minute it beat. Was he truly explaining his feelings to me, now at this early manor? I smiled lightly before bringing the rose up to my nose again.

"When I saw the opportunity, I had to take it and last night or this morning…"

"I love you," I blurted out suddenly as he stood there staring at me blankly. I blinked, pressing my lips together feeling beads of sweat caress my forehead. Crap, did I just admit to him that I loved him when he was just about to say the same words to me, I think.

My breath caught just seeing him walk up to me. His hand, lightly cupped the side of my face, his thumb brushed against my skin affectionately as he stared deeply into my eyes. "I'm so glad that you do Britney." He answered before kissing me tenderly on the lips.

My whole body went limp at his touch. He smirked against my lips before he pulled me closer to him. He didn't miss a beat. Sweet and passionate, he knew how to treat a lady. I felt safe around him. I lightly wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued our make out session. _I guess I have to thank Maryse for dragging me to the party last night._ I made a mental note to myself before Mike pulled away lightly resting his forehead against mine. My eyes slowly fluttered opened as I stared into his blue eyes, his breath lingering against my face. "I love you Britney." He murmured. I couldn't help but to blush hearing those same words repeated back to me like a lullaby or a lyric to a song.

My lips tweaked a bit, giggling lightly before nodding my head lightly, agreeing with him. "I love you too, Mike." I said standing on my tip toes letting another kiss seal this night forever.

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

><p>Woo! My first Miz Songfic. Shocker there people! :D Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it as well of my Twitter buddy: WallsOfAwesome! You guys know what to do. Review! :D Later.<p>

~*Skillet's Lady Goddess/ Tw: WWESkilletGirl*~


End file.
